


It takes someone to come around

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, domestic malum, though no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes Calum up the morning after, with fondness in his heart and in every other organ he possesses. It's a good job Calum's are brimming with the same.</p><p>or</p><p>Malum being domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes someone to come around

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this so long ago that Calum has way more tattoos now, so just pretend for the sake of the fic that this makes sense ok  
> I also think I messed up the tenses slightly, though I can't be sure so please bear with me
> 
> Title taken from Tear In My Heart by Twenty one pilots yay

Michael wasn't sure what to do when he woke up before Calum. I mean, it was his first time staying the night at his boyfriend's, and although he knew the house was empty, he really wasn't sure it be a good idea that he gets up and freely uses the bathroom and the kitchen like it's his own home because that was how his parents had raised him. In fact, Michael wished they'd done a bit of a better job at giving him good advice though, like what to do when you wake up next to the love of your life but you're still a bit sticky from the night before and you're pretty sure that the underwear you're wearing isn't actually yours?

Rather than unnecessarily pondering over the answer to his question, Michael decided to roll over and sit gently on Calum's stomach. Calum stirred, but he didn't wake up, and Michael was grateful for this because the only thing almost better than an awake Calum was a sleeping one.

Sleeping Calum lay with his right hand over his belly, and the other thrust out next to him. He looked innocent and calm whilst unconscious, the small breaths of air releasing from his lips assisting his innocent demeanour. His eyes were closed, but not tightly, more like fluttered close, a bit like the wings of a fairy. But the thing Michael enjoyed the most about a sleeping Calum wasn't his fairy eyes or his innocent lips; it was how at peace his body looked. For a sleeping Calum lay with his muscles relaxed and completely at ease. There were no frown lines on his forehead, no pursed lips and no tense limbs. His sleep carried him easily, and by watching him, Michael almost felt like he was going along for the ride.

Michael wasn't exactly sure what he was doing when he gripped Calum's left hand in his, threading their fingers together then pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's skin. Playing with the younger boy's fingers was definitely something he'd never grow tired of.  
  
Michael used the fingers of his free hand to trail up the tan boy's arm before stopping at his Red Indian tattoo. His finger traced through all the intensely detailed feathers that rested on the tattooed headdress, before tracing over the face and then back down his arm.  
  
His next stop came at Calum's  **SKYWARDS** tattoo, and Michael found himself tracing over all the letters, three times before continuing down on his little journey to the horse shoe tattoo. He traced two fingers all the way round the scripted curve, before gently tapping on each dot, as if he was inking the tattoo into Calum's skin himself.  
Next came Michael's favourite tattoo: the bird with his sister's name curled underneath it. Michael took his merry time delicately tracing over this one, making sure to correctly feel along the wings of the bird and around its sharp beak. He used the end of his nail to lightly trace over the letters, making sure not to scrape it across the skin, in hope that his boyfriend wouldn't wake up and ask him what the hell he was doing.  
  
Michael finished on the right side of Calum's body by pressing his thumb into each initial on his right hand.

There wasn't much left after Michael was done with Calum's left hand, and then lightly traced over the feather on his chest, before pressing his head against it and pressing soft kisses to the first tattoo Calum ever got-  **MMXII.**

But now with his head pressed against his boyfriend's chest, Michael realised that Calum wasn't breathing so deeply anymore, and he sat up in confusion, a blush taking over his face when he noticed a very cheeky look on the younger boy's face, despite his closed eyes and inability to hide a smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael mumbled, resting his head back onto Calum's chest. He felt the body underneath him rumble a little as Calum released a light laugh.

"Long enough to know that I need more tattoos" Came a cheeky reply, and Michael responded by whacking his arm.

"You're so annoying" He muttered, despite the fact that his usually pale cheeks were still filled with a blush, and his whipped heart still filled with love.

***

Breakfast took place after an approximately fifteen minute long cuddle session, when both boys decided it would be a decent idea to get up and brush their teeth. After doing their business in the bathroom, Calum made his way downstairs, and Michael followed soon after, a smile gracing his features and his heart warming at how utterly domestic it was to come downstairs and see your boyfriend cooking.  
  
Michael decided to do the typically domestic thing and come up behind his kiwi boyfriend before wrapping his arms around Calum's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  
"Hi" He mumbled. Calum cracked a grin,  
  
"Hey babe"

He watched his boyfriend stir up the eggs and few vegetables into a bowl, for an omelette, before spilling it into a frying pan situated on the hob.

Calum finally turned around to face his boyfriend, who smiled and pressed an eager kiss against his lips,

"What are we doing today?" Michael asked, and Calum's amused look (that hadn't really disappeared since he woke up) now drooped,

"My mum left me a shopping list" He admitted sheepishly "I forgot I told her I'd do the shopping. So, I'll drop you off home and then-"

"No don't do that" Michael's face formed a smile "I'll come with you"

"You will?"

The blonde-haired boy nodded eagerly,  
"It'll be fun"

Calum gave Michael a long look, before his lips threaded into a smile, and he gently pressed them against his boyfriend's cheek,  
"Okay."

Breakfast was a combination of omelettes, toast, tea, orange juice, and a game of footsies under the table. Michael decided that he liked the last thing on that list the most.  
  
When they went back upstairs, he sat on Calum's bed, watching as his boyfriend changed into a pair of shorts and a faded shirt.  
"I've never seen you in shorts before" He commented, watching Calum fix his hair in the mirror "You have good legs"

This earned him a snort, followed by a smirk, as his boyfriend shot back a reply,  
"You're telling me I was stark naked yesterday night, and you didn't even get a good enough view of my legs?"  
Michael blushed crimson, stumbling over an excuse about it being too dark and him being too distracted. It was true, to a certain degree.

Michael ended up changing into yesterday's jeans and one of Calum's larger shirts (which he was positive he wasn't going to return) before they put on their shoes and headed out.

Calum insisted that he drive, and Michael was glad seeing as he still felt a little dazed from last night. It wasn't like he'd lost his virginity, but having sex with Calum for the first time was something else entirely.

"What are you thinking about?" Calum reached his hand out to link his fingers between Michael's.  
  
"You" He replied simply, fiddling with the clasped hands in his lap. One thing he loved about Calum Hood was his hands. Soft and slender fingers, with fingernails that always seemed to be slightly long, and a palm that was always radiating heat.  
  
A fond smile formed on Calum's face as his eyes flickered over to the blond boy, before turning his attention back to the road,  
"What about me?"   
  
"How you stink" Michael giggled, and Calum rolled his eyes,  
  
_"We showered last night!"_

That was true. After they had finished, then even though Michael wanted to just knock out, Calum insisted that they shower because they were sticky and gross and totally unattractive.  
  
After Michael had managed to catch his breath, he had limped towards the bathroom where his boyfriend was already showering, and gently knocked on the bathroom door, before the brunet boy pulled him inside.  
Their shower wasn't only showering, however, as Michael seemed to have gained the capacity to orgasm again, so they grinded against each other, breathy pants muffled by the sound of falling water as they both reached their highs against the tiled wall.

A lazy smiled graced Michael's features as the memory played in his mind,  
  
"What about me?" Calum repeated, snapping Michael out of his thoughts. Michael smiled at him, a loving smile, with eyes crinkled and teeth showing,  
" _Everything_ about you."  
  
Calum's smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the car journey.

***

"Bread, bread, bread" Calum muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the shelves packed with various items of food, except the one he wanted.  
"Fucking bread" He muttered once more, giving up on that certain aisle to search in the next one. It wasn't his fault that he literally knew where nothing was placed. Grocery shopping was Mali's job- he hadn't done it for months. He could easily ask an employee, but he was determined to carry out the simple task himself, although he was starting to wish he hadn't sent Michael off to get shampoo because he could really use just a bit of assistance right now.  
  
"Cal!" He paused, turning to face the source of the voice who had called his name, despite the fact that he wasn't expecting anyone other than his bleached boyfriend. "I got the shampoo- what're you doing here?"  
  
Calum looked around the stacked shelves and realised where he had ended up. Wines and spirits aisle.  
"I uh- looking for bread?"  
  
Michael laughed at that, a sound of sheer, genuine hilarity and Calum decided that he wouldn't mind doing stupid things if it meant coaxing such a pretty sound out of his boyfriend each time he did,  
  
"Bread is in the bakery section" Michael grinned, grabbing the trolley off Calum, and then taking his hand,   
"Bakery" He repeated, before dragging the pouting boy with him.   
  
They managed to grab all the items on the shopping list and successfully load them onto the conveyor belt- much to the cashier's amusement, who seemed entertained by the fact that two teenage boys had just done a ton of grocery shopping. Michael felt proud.  
  
"College life?" She grinned after telling them a price, and Calum looked up from fumbling in his wallet,  
  
"Uh no- mum just left us in charge for a bit"  
  
The cashier smiled shaking her head,  
"Responsibilities" She rolled her eyes making both boys laugh, and Calum handed her a few notes, waiting patiently for her to count it up and grab the change.  
  
"Not really a burden when you're around" Michael said softly from next to the brunet, his eyes shining as he nuzzled his nose against Calum's cheek. Calum felt them heat up, eyes turning towards the boy as he grabbed his hands, placing a soft kiss against Michael's nose,  
  
"I could say the same" He hummed contently, and Michael grinned before taking a step back and nodding towards the cashier,  
  
"Uh Cal…"  
  
Calum felt his cheeks turn completely crimson as he faced back towards the cashier, taking the money from her hands as she passed him another amused smile,  
  
"Take care boys, have a good day"  
  
"You too!" Michael called as they wheeled the trolley out of the store.  
  
"Are we done?" He asked, as they walked towards the car.   
  
"Yes- we can go home and be lazy  _after_  we've sorted this stuff out"  
  
Michael's smile grew wide as he kissed Calum's cheek enthusiastically,  
  
_"Hooray"_

***

"Pasta" Michael said, handing the item to his boyfriend. Calum took it from him, and placed it in one of the kitchen cupboards before turning back to the green-eyed boy,  
  
"Milk, eggs, cheese" Michael listed off, handing the items over and watching Calum place them in the fridge.  
  
"That it?" The brunet asked, and Michael nodded gesturing over to a bag in the corner,  
  
"That one has shampoo and stuff, so you'll have to take it up"  
Calum nodded, eyes glued to his boyfriend's lips as he spoke,  
  
"You forget to put me away" Michael joked, eyes following where his boyfriend's gaze had settled, a small smile tugging at his own lips as Calum laughed,  
  
"You belong here." The brown-eyed boy grinned, tugging him into his arms, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
"I belong with you" Michael smiled and Calum smiled back,  
  
"With me"   
  
There was a silence, in which they both stood in the kitchen, Michael pressed against Calum's chest, his own arms around his boyfriend's waist, Calum's around his shoulders.  
And Calum was right, he  _did_ belong with him. Because Michael felt like he could be anywhere in the world, in a palace filled with riches and a life full of luxury, but it stillwouldn't feel welcoming like a  _home,_ because Calum was his home. Calum was his safe place. He belonged in Calum's inked arms.  
   
Michael found himself reaching up to gently press his lips against Calum's, who smiled into the kiss before kissing back, a little more needy and wanting- the way Michael liked it.  
  
"Hey did you two get my-"  
Both boys sprung back at the sound of Calum's sister's voice, who now stood in the doorway, watching them both with a taunting expression.  
"Sorry for interrupting" She smirked, although she looked anything but.  
  
Calum rolled his eyes at his sibling, shooting daggers at her as she strode in and ruffled through the one bag still full of shopping and pulled something out of it,  
  
"Can you leave now?" He sighed impatiently upon realising she was teasingly taking her merry time.  
  
Mali grinned once more,  
"Yeah sure, don't make babies on the kitchen floor"  
  
Calum rolled his eyes again as Michael's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and shock,  
  
"Was she home yesterday night?" He asked timidly, once she was out of ear shot. Calum shrugged,  
  
"Not sure- don't worry about it. She won't  _say_ anything"  
  
Michael nodded, slightly unsure, until Calum mumbled a  _c'mere_  to which he obediently stepped back into the younger's arms,  
  
"Love you" He whispered into the fabric of Calum's shirt, not even sure whether or not he had heard it. The kiss on the head followed by a tightening of arms dissipated Michael's doubts,  
  
"Love you too."


End file.
